Little Legends
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: Sara and Ava take John's potion to become children, but soon find that it doesn't wear off. Will they end up stuck as children or will they find a way to turn back and can they and the rest of the team survive puberty?
1. Chapter 1

We did it. I was a little surprised that we did it. I didn't think that my body would be able to move as well as usual. It was good to know that I still had my assassins skills even though I was under five feet. That being said, being at summer camp again was really fun. I had to say that being a camper was even better than being a counselor. As much as I liked trying to be a fun counselor. The best memories of camp are made as a kid. Plus, I was able to give Ava the childhood that she literally never had.

Ava looked really cute as a kid. I couldn't help but feel like a kid having my first crush. I wished that I had known that I was bi when I was a kid, because it would have led to a lot interesting situations. I wondered what kissing a girl when you're growing up felt. There wouldn't be any curves to touch and it wouldn't be about trying to get her clothes off, it would be a tender romantic moment: the way it was supposed to be when you first kiss someone that you have a crush on.

"So, this has been an interesting day." Ava commented. "It's been mostly weird, but feels strangely fulfilling to get to be a kid. Thanks for giving me some childhood memories."

"Well, if there's one thing that camp is good for, it's a first kiss." I explained. Granted, I was still was her first kiss, but a childhood first kiss was the best. "If my calculations are correct, we should change back in one minute."

"Then we should let it be a minute to remember." She suggested as she leaned in. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers.

The kiss was everything that I wanted it to be. I had to say that it was better than my first kiss, because I had braces. I was thrilled that my body was regressed to before the point where I got them. Kissing someone with braces on was not fun. Though I didn't know if it could actually happen, I remembered from the first Kim Possible movie that she said her braces got caught on a boy's braces. I also didn't think that we would be able to kiss for the full minute, but I was pretty sure that we did it. I then opened my eyes and noticed that we were still 12.

"I thought you said that the potion was supposed to wear off." She remarked.

"I thought it was too." I replied. It was only supposed to last for 12 hours.

"I need you guys back on the ship now." Ray declared.

"It looks like we're going to have to go back like this and hopefully it'll wear off soon." I stated.

"I really hope to God that you're right." She said before the two of us headed back to the ship.

So this was a story that I just had to write after watching tonight's episode? Will Sara and Ava have to grow up all over again? What will happen with the Time Bureau? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Explanations

The two of us walked onto the ship. I knew the first thing that I needed to do was find John and figure out why his potion didn't wear off the way he said it would. It didn't help that things on the ship looked bigger. It was possible that it could take 24 hours to wear off instead of 12. I supposed that I could spend the night as a child if I had to. I assumed that Gideon would be able to fabricate some child-size pajamas for Ava and I if it was necessary.

"Gideon, where is John?" I asked.

"He's in the med bay, Captain Lance." She answered. "Might I suggest a checkup for you and Director Sharpe?"

Sometimes I really wished that she hadn't been built with a sense of humor.

"I guess we should go there." I told Ava as I took her hand. I was a little bit sweaty. Once we got there, we found that Ray was there with him. "What happened to him?"

"Well he gave some of his life force to one of the campers." Ray answered. That was unexpected. "I thought you were supposed to be turned back by now. By the way, which one of you is which?"

I hoped this wouldn't become a recurring theme. Also, how could he not tell us apart? Our hair was styled the same way as it was before we took the potion.

"The shorter one is Sara." John answered weakly. I couldn't help but blush. I was not that much shorter than her.

"Gideon, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Mr. Constantine's health is declining." Gideon explained. "None of my treatments have been successful. His health wasn't good before the spell and now it has only gotten worse. I don't know how much longer he'll last."

At that time, I wasn't sure if I should be concerned about mine and Ava's condition when John's was much worse. I definitely wanted to figure out how to get back to normal, but I knew that finding a way to help John was probably more important.

"Do you know when we're supposed to turn back?" Ava asked John.

"You two should have turned back already, Sharpie." John replied. "I said that I've never tested that potion on humans before. It could take longer to wear off, if it does at all. It may be a bit trickier to restore you."

"Ava, we need to find a way to help John." I told her. "What can we do?"

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Ray replied. We usually didn't have the best options when it came to solutions. "I know someone who might be able to help John and may also be able to fix your predicament as much."

Who could Ray possibly be talking about? It wasn't like we knew anyone else who knew…oh no. No, no, no, we were not going to go there. There was no way that he could possibly want us to go there.

"No. Ray we are not going to ask her…" I declared before I let out a yawn. "Why am I so tired?"

"Probably because your bodies are younger, so you need more sleep." Ray explained. "Maybe we should sleep on it and we'll revisit the idea in the morning."

That led to Ava and I going back to my room.

"So, I guess I'm sorry for this." I apologized.

"Well it wasn't like you forced me to drink the potion." She stated. "We just have to find a way to fix this quickly, because I just don't want to leave the Time Bureau in Gary's hands for too long."

"We'll find a way." I replied before I yawned again. "Gideon, can you fabricate some pajamas for Ava and I?"

The clothes appeared and I immediately realized that I should have been more specific.

"Gideon!" I shouted as I held them up. "These pajamas are…"

"Perfectly normal someone your age to wear." Gideon replied. Damn it. Why did she have to have a point?

"Okay, so you do want _Frozen_ or _The Descendants_?" I asked Ava as I held up the pajamas in front of me.

"What's _The Descendants_?" Ava asked. Wow, she wasn't the best at keeping track of pop culture.

"It's this movie where all of the kids of the people from the Disney movies go to school together." I explained. "So, I guess it's _Frozen_ for you."

She went to change in the bathroom while I stayed in the room. It felt a little bit humiliating wearing freaking _Descendants_ pajamas. I mean I had only watched the movie like five times. Hey, if Nate and Ray could be Bronies, I could like that along with the horror movies that I loved. Ava then came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"You look cute." I told her. "I guess I need to brush my teeth now."

After my teeth were brushed, we got both into the bed. Even the bed felt bigger. Luckily, I was so tired that it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

In the morning, I felt rested. I didn't even feel like I needed coffee. I noticed that I was cuddled against Ava. Even though we were kids, it still felt amazing to wake up next to her. I almost didn't want to wake her, but I knew that I had to. We had agreed to discuss the Nora thing, and I had a feeling that the whole team would be involved. I wasn't even sure if Zari and Mick knew that we had turned ourselves into kids.

"What time is it?" Ava asked.

"It looks like it's about 9:00." I replied. "We should probably get everyone together and discuss the Nora thing, though we're probably not going to do it."

"Sara, we need to save John." I replied. "As much as I don't like the guy, I still think we should do whatever we can to save him and since we don't know how much longer he has, we're kind of desperate."

"We're not that desperate." I argued.

"I think we might be." She countered. "Plus, Nora might be able to turn us back, or fix John so he can do it."

The two of us went to the kitchen and we found that no one else was there, except for Ray.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well considering that it's earlier than most of wake up, I'd say sleeping." Ray replied. Since he was a boy scout, he always woke up early. "Are those Disney pajamas?"

"It was Gideon's idea." I replied with a deep red blush on my face.

"Well it looks adorable." He commented.

"Gideon, wake everyone up and tell them to come here." I commanded.

While we waited, I couldn't help but feel hungry. For some reason, I wanted some cereal: the kind with sugar in it. I wasn't sure if it had to deal with being so young, but some Froot Loops sounded really good right now.

"Gideon, can I two bowls of Froot Loops?" I asked. Within seconds, two bowls of cereal with milk appeared. I gave one to Ava, along with a spoon.

"Do you expect me to eat this?" She asked.

"Come on. This is another part of being a kid, having cereal that's bad for you." I told her.

"Actually, this cereal is low in fat, sugar and has ten percent of your daily fiber in it." Gideon piped in.

"Wow, they made this stuff healthier than when I last remember it." I remarked before I took a bite. "Still tastes the same though."

I managed to get Ava to eat it and by the time we were done, the team came in.

"What's with the kids?" Mick asked. It seemed that I was right to assume that he was not informed.

"I gave Sara and old Sharpie a potion to make them younger to lure out our as monster." John explained. Ava looked like she wanted to shove her spoon down his throat. "Only problem is that it doesn't seem to effect humans the same way it affects cats."

"So how are we fixing this?" Zari questioned.

"Right now, this is not our number one priority." I stated.

At that point, the shapeshifter that looked like Amaya came out dressed like a punk rocker. She apparently immediately recognized us because she broke out laughing.

"Who let her out?" I asked in annoyance.

"Charlie is helpful in identifying other supernatural creatures." Zari explained. "She was the one who told us that the striga was the hot guy last night."

"But I'm not going back in that bloody cage." The creature who was apparently Charlie declared.

"Can we get back on topic?" Ray requested.

"Right. So, John is dying, and Ray thinks that if we find Nora, she might be able to do a spell to save him." I replied. "I think we should take a vote. Whoever thinks we should find Nora to save John, raise your hands."

Ray, Zari, and Ava all raised their hands.

"Really?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yes." Ava replied. "But it looks like you're the deciding vote."

"You shouldn't mess with that witch." John declared.

"John, you may think that you're not worth saving, but we're going to go to Nora to see if she can do anything." I told him.

Of course, we would still have to find her, and she was doing a pretty good job at being inconspicuous so she wouldn't be found.

"Now I need to get back to the Bureau." Ava declared. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Ava, I don't think that's the best idea." I told her.

"I am director, whether I'm a kid or not." She remarked.

"Yeah, but I don't think the government will be keen about that." Ray commented. "You should probably take a leave of absence until you're able to get back to normal."

"Well I still need to go there and tell Nate and Gary." She responded. "I do not feel good about leaving them in charge. We would probably be better off with an actual 12-year-old."

That led to Ray, Ava, and I going to the Bureau. She was basically wearing a child-size version of her uniform.

"So, I don't want to go anywhere else here." I replied. "I do not want Oliver to see me like this."

"Oliver is still in prison." Ray pointed out. "Tell me again why we're letting that happen."

"We're not supposed to mess with the present." I replied.

"I would ask the president to pardon him, but I don't think we would listen to me like this." Ava declared as we walked into the building and immediately found Nate and Gary playing what appeared to be a Pokémon game.

"Oh hey, Ray." Nate declared. "What's with the kids?"

"Gary, what did I say about playing video games in the office?" Ava asked.

"Director Sharpe…" Gary replied in surprise. "What? How? Why…"

"What a minute, if she's Ava, then that would make you…Sara." Nate realized. "How did this happen?"

"We had a bit of a magical mishap." I explained.

"Which means I need to take some time off. I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone, but if you destroy this place while I'm gone, you will wish that you were never born." She told him.

"You know you're kind of adorable trying to be threatening like that." Nate remarked. He would probably wish that he hadn't said that. She then knocked him to the ground and got on top of him. "Okay…still a dangerous fighter. You can count on me, Director Sharpe."

"That's what I wanted to hear." She replied.

"Is this a bad time?" A voice interrupted. It wasn't Oliver, but it was probably the second-to-last person that I wanted to see me like this.

So who is the person that came to the Time Bureau? Also Gideon seems to be loving the girls' predicament. I'm going to try to stick close to canon with this story, so expect weekly updates. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Tagumo Attacks!

It was my ex: Nyssa Al-Ghul. I couldn't believe that she was here. What was she doing at the Time Bureau.

"Nyssa, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Damn it. I shouldn't have said that.

"Beloved, what was happened to you." Nyssa asked. Well it didn't take her very long to figure out it was me.

"Beloved?" Ava asked.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned.

"I'd recognize your eyes no matter what age you are." Nyssa answered. "Now, will you tell me what happened? You're obviously not the Sara from the past, so you must have been regressed. Let me know who did it, so I can deliver them to their fate."

"It was my idea." I explained. "You see we were undercover as counselors at a summer camp where the campers were going missing and Ava and I took a potion to turn ourselves into kids to try to get their campers to tell us what happened and also lure out the child-killing monster. The only problem is the potion didn't wear off like it was supposed to."

"I see and who exactly is Ava." Nyssa asked. I was about to have the awkward moment when you introduce your girlfriend to your ex.

"I'm Ava, her girlfriend." The blonde replied. "I'm also head of the Time Bureau, so what are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Thea stated as she walked in. There was the person who was third on the list of people I didn't want to see me like this. "I came to ask for help getting my brother out of prison, but I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I." Nyssa explained. "Though, my idea was just to break Oliver out of prison by ourselves since we're more than capable of doing it."

"And I told you that I don't want to do it by breaking the law." Thea reminded her as she put her hand on Nyssa's shoulder.

"Are you two dating?" I asked. And things just got a lot more awkward.

"In a way." Thea admitted. I realized that we needed to leave. Things were getting way too awkward.

From there, we had Ray take us back to the ship.

"So how are we going to find Nora?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Ray declared. "I gave her a time stone. She could be anywhere and any time right now."

"You know I have an idea." I replied. "There was a time that my dad was looking for a fugitive. No one could find him. He turned out to be a block from the station. Gideon, run a scan for Nora Darhk in 2018."

"I found her at a Renaissance fair in Reston, Virginia." Gideon declared.

"You mean that she was literally under our nose this whole time?" Ava asked in disbelief.

At time, the alarm on the ship went off.

"Captain Lance, I've just discovered a disturbance in the timeline." Gideon declared as she pulled up a newspaper article.

"It says here that a film crew in Tokyo filmed some kind of monster and two days later, the city was destroyed." I read.

"Ishiro Honda. That's the man who created Godzilla." Ray remarked.

"Well let's hope we don't have to deal with a real one." I commented. "Ray, we need to divide and conquer. You go find Nora while the rest of us deal with this monster."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ava asked.

"We can't stop going on missions just because we don't have boobs anymore." I pointed out. "Besides, we're probably the most capable pure fighters on the team."

"Gideon, get the team together." I told the computer.

At that point, the alarm went off.

"Does it really need to be that loud?" Charlie interrupted. She was in the study. She looked hungover. She had a bottle in her hand.

"Is that my liquor?" I asked.

"Maybe it was, but you don't have much use for it, Pup." She told me as I glared at her.

A few minutes later, Mick and Zari walked onto the bridge.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Maybe we were just busy with some things." Zari said before she looked at Mick.

"I take my porn very seriously." Mick added. Okay. Ew.

"Well we have to go to Tokyo to save it from being destroyed by a monster." I declared.

Within a short amount of time, we were in Tokyo and also dressed as people did in the 50s. However, I didn't take into consideration how kids dressed in the 50s.

"I cannot believe that you convinced me to wear this." Ava remarked. She was wearing a white polo with a purple poodle skirt. I had a pink tee with a light blue poodle skirt and a light blue and white scarf around my neck.

"I think you both look cute." Zari replied. The current story was that Zari was our aunt. I was a bit surprised that we were able to just walk onto the set, but I supposed that they didn't have as much security in 50s Japan as they did in present day America.

"Excuse me, this is a closed set." A Japanese man interrupted. It just so happened that he was our guy, Mr. Honda.

"I know. We're from United Artists." Zari declared as she and Mick went with him. We could continue listening over our coms. "You must be Honda Ishiro. We've recently heard that you managed to shoot footage of a mysterious creature."

"That was just for a movie we are filming. There is no creature. I'm sorry you came all this way." Honda told her.

"He's lying." Charlie replied.

"Well duh." I pointed out. "He's probably hiding the footage somewhere and we need to find it. I then radioed in. "Stall him."

So, Zari and Mick asked for a tour while the three of us began to look for the film. We went into his office and started to look through the drawers.

"Wait a minute. I think I found it." Ava declared as she pulled up a fake warhead.

We then went back to the ship and got some popcorn. I couldn't help but wonder how much footage there would be before we got to the monster.

It turned out that it wasn't very long. The footage was only of a single scene. There was a woman swimming in the harbor before there was a brief stoppage before it started back up again. It was then that we saw a giant tentacle sticking out of the water. We would have to find out what it was and soon.

"We need to go to the harbor." I declared.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find this thing?" Zari asked.

"I'm not detecting any magical energy." Charlie replied. "Whatever this creature is., it's not magical. Maybe it's a mutation from all of the radioactive energy around here. That would be you humans' fault."

"It set off the magical energy reader." I argued before I noticed something. "What is he doing here?"

At that point, Honda threw a book into the water. Just as suddenly, it flew back out and into his hands.

"It looks like it's not a creature that we're looking for, but that book." Charlie replied.

"What are you doing with that book?" I asked.

"Take it from me. It is evil." Honda replied. "I've tried to get rid of several times, but it always comes back to me."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"That, Pup, is the Journal of Brigid. It belonged to a Celtic goddess." Charlie explained. I was really getting sick of that nickname, despite the fact that my clothes had a dog on them. "It has the power to bring dreams to life. It looks like our monster was created by it. It bonds to creative types after all and plays out their dreams like they envision them."

"Alright, I think it's time that you tell us what's going on." I demanded.

"Is this child your leader?" He asked. I then grabbed him and put him in a chokehold.

"Yes, and you should probably listen to her." Zari responded. "She's a highly trained assassin."

"What do you Americans teach your kids?" He questioned after I let him go.

"More than you want to know." I replied. "Now tell us what you wrote in the book."

"Okay. I found this book a few weeks ago and ever since then, I had a creative spark. I could write the greatest movie of all time." He said. "I wrote about Tagumo, a giant land octopus that attacked Tokyo."

"Well what happens? How does he get stopped?" Ava questioned.

"It doesn't." Charlie replied as she finished flipping through the book. "Tagumo wins."

"This is all the book's fault." Honda replied. "It created this monster."

"You created this monster." Charlie argued. "This was meant to make dreams come true, but you humans have only used it for destruction and greed."

"You're right." Honda relented.

"What matters if we have to find a way to stop it." I pointed out. "You need to write a new ending now."

He took the book back and started to write in it, but the words just disappeared.

"It's not working." He declared.

"Maybe he can't write a happy ending because he hasn't had a happy life." Charlie opined.

He then managed to tell us how he had been to Hiroshima and wondered where everyone was before he realized that everyone had been turned into dust by the bomb. I wasn't sure if any of his family or friends were killed in the blast but it had to be hard to live with.

I then went outside and began to think. I wanted to figure out how to save the day. Maybe there was a way to kill the monster. Maybe it didn't have to be the way. Just because it was written didn't mean that it had to come true. I also couldn't help but think that this seemed pretty similar to the plot of the _Goosebumps_ movie. I supposed that it was a good thing that the book didn't end up in the hands of someone like Stephen King or Anne Rice.

"Hey." Ava declared. I hadn't even noticed that she had come out.

"Hey." I reciprocated.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking." I replied. "There has to be a way that we can stop this thing."

"Maybe one of us can write a happy ending if he can't." She suggested.

"Well it sure wouldn't be me. I've had a terrible life. I nearly drowned twice before actually being killed and resurrected. I lost my boyfriend and found out my sister was dead shortly after before I lost my father and now I'm stuck as a kid." I replied.

"You forgot about the good parts of your life." She pointed out. "You're kind of a badass and you still have a girl who's crazy about you that you actually made enjoy life. I wouldn't even mind this being incurable as long as I get to grow up with you."

"But I've never written anything before, except for some papers for school and a few of those my sister wrote for me." I replied.

"Well, I'm not saying that you have to write it. I was just pointing out how your life doesn't suck as much as you think." She said.

The two of us then went back inside.

"So, we found someone who can write a new ending." Zari replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mick." She stated.

"Mick?" I repeated. Was that supposed to be a joke?

"He's a great writer." Zari responded.

At that time, the monster came towards us. Mick started writing. The monster grabbed both Ava and I with its tentacles before suddenly a…purple-skinned woman with three breasts and a sword attacked it and freed us. Well Mick definitely had an interesting imagination to say the least.

"Meet Karima." Mick declared.

Karima then started to fight Tagumo and it was interesting. I couldn't turn my eyes away from it. Even though it was real life, what I was watching could probably be a hit movie if it had some more footage setting up the final battle. Anyway, Karima finally finished off Tagumo, slicing off its head. I was glad that monster guts didn't squirt everywhere this time. She then grabbed onto Mick and kissed him. I picked up the book to read what he wrote.

"And Karima and Buck then made passionate love over the wreckage." I read before I dropped the book.

"This is no longer family-friendly." Zari said as she covered Ava's and my eyes. We then decided to run out.

"So, it's Thanksgiving. I never really got to experience an actual dinner. Do you think we can have something when we get back to the ship?" Ava asked.

"Of course, we can." I replied. "I wonder if Gideon can replicate my mom's apple pie recipe."

"Maybe you should see your mom." She suggested.

"But then I would to tell her about how I got turned into a kid." I pointed out. "That would be extremely embarrassing, especially considering that she doesn't know that magic exists. I want to see if we can fix this."

At that point, we got word from Ray. He had found Nora and she had successfully healed Constantine. We headed back to the ship to see if there was anything that she could do.

"So, you want me to try to fix you." Nora said. We both nodded. "I don't think I can. Aging spells are particularly difficult. One wrong syllable and you could wind up really old or dead. It would take at least months to find the right spell."

That did not sound ideal at all.

"Well we're going to be having a Thanksgiving dinner. Nora, would you like to join us?" Ava asked. "I thought you'd want to arrest me."

"It's Thanksgiving and I think that maybe you've earned a pardon. You'll have to take that up with the new head of the Time Bureau. But for right now, I think we all need to stuff our faces with some turkey." Ava explained.

So, it was Nyssa that showed up and she's actually dating Thea now. If guessed Felicity, you would have been right because I decided to rewrite the scene with Nyssa instead. And Dinah (Sara's mom, not the Laurel knockoff) will eventually be making an appearance. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Tender is the Nate

Our day was going to start by Ava and I going to the Time Bureau to check and see how everything was going. I seriously hoped that Nate knew what he was doing. He basically went from being a legend to working for the Time Bureau to being Head of the Time Bureau in only a few weeks. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had been promoted that quickly. I supposed that it really was about who you know and also being in the right place at the right time. I still thought that she looked cute in a suit. One thing that I noticed I seemed to have less sexual thoughts about her than usual. I didn't know if it was because I was a kid and my mind wasn't going to those places, she was a kid and I didn't want to seem creepy or the fact that I knew I wouldn't be having sex for a while and my brain was just repressing those urges.

When we got into the Time Bureau, I couldn't help but notice that it looked different than before.

"Ava, Sara, what are you two doing here?" Nate asked in surprise.

"We're here to check up on you." Ava explained. "It seems like you might actually know what you're doing."

"I have something that I want to show you that I think you'll be impressed by." Nate declared. He then took us down a hallway that I had never been down before. Granted, I had never really explored the Time Bureau building before, but it still looked new. "This is our new creature containment facility. It's where we're keeping all of the creatures that we capture."

"I'm impressed." Ava declared. "I do have one question though. What's in that cell with the armed guard?"

It seemed kind of silly for there to even be an armed guard at all.

"This is where we keep our most dangerous prisoner." Nate replied as he took us into the room. Inside, we saw…Oliver.

"What?" I asked.

"Sara?" He replied. I wasn't sure if I should be impressed that he still remembered what I looked like as a kid.

"What is he doing here?" I questioned.

"I made a deal with the FBI." Nate explained. "I would keep him here. He'll help out with the Bureau from time to time in exchange for a release in a few weeks."

"But why do you have him in an anti-magic cell?" Ava questioned. Yeah, that didn't make a lot of sense.

"Well it's kind of the only cell that we have." Nate explained. "Should we leave you two alone for a minute?"

"I suppose you should." I remarked.

"I'll be right outside." Ava declared.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Oliver asked.

"How much backstory do you need?" I questioned.

"I think you can just tell me the basics." He replied.

"Okay, so we were at a camp where some children went missing." I explained. "We quickly found out that the girls would not tell any adults and since the monster only went after children, we had John make us a potion to turn us into kids, only it kind of didn't wear off like it was supposed."

"Wait, you're working with Constantine?" He asked.

"You probably should have asked for some backstory." I remarked. "Yes, and that other girl is my girlfriend Ava."

"Sara." Ava interrupted over the com. "Nate's dad is here and he wants to come on the ship."

"I have to go." I replied. "I have a very important thing that I need to attend to, but I will see you soon and hopefully by then, I'll be my correct age."

I then ran out and Ava and I tried to get back on the ship.

"Nate, please try to stall him." I declared before we arrived.

"Okay, Nate is coming here with his father." I told the team. "We need to keep him away from Charlie until we can figure out a way to tell him."

"And how exactly are we going to explain that our captain is a 12-year-old?" Zari asked. I hoped that they would have a good explanation for that."

"I need you to figure something out." I declared. Hopefully they could do it in a way that would make us look like less like screw-ups.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll be more concerned when he finds out about me." Ava declared.

"We might be able to hide that from him." I pointed out. "Maybe you should go to the room and hide there for a little while. He doesn't have to know that you're here."

"I guess I can do that, but I'd like to go on another mission with you." She said. I liked it better when she went on the missions as well.

"I know but maybe you should sit this one because Hank is here." I suggested. I still had a plan to surprise her. I wasn't going to let a surprise visit from the boss's boss interrupt that.

"And where is this Captain Sara Lance?" Hank asked. I knew that it would probably be necessary to show myself.

"I'm right here." I explained as I walked over to him. I knew that it would take a lot to explain myself to him, but if I was able to do it to Oliver, I would be able to do it to him. "And before you ask, yes, I am a child. This is due to a potion not being as temporary as it was supposed to be. I can assure you that I am still a capable leader despite this."

"And how you exactly were you turned into a child?" Hank asked.

"That would be a result of our resident mystic John Constantine." I explained. "He usually hangs out in the library."

We headed to the library and there we found John…naked. For some reason, I wanted to turn my head away, despite the fact that I had seen him naked before. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed like lately sexual situations grossed me out more than anything.

"John, this is my father Hank Heywood." Nate replied.

"Is there any reason why you're naked?" Hank asked.

"Yoga." John replied.

"Can you please cover up?" I requested. He then put a robe on. That was better I supposed, but I still didn't feel comfortable around him. "So that's basically everything that there is to see on this ship."

"What about the lab?" Mick interrupted. Why did he have to do that? We then went to the lab where Charlie was listening to some music.

"Amaya." Nate replied. "She came back."

He then went over to hug Charlie and when she noticed that, she punched him in the face.

"Get your bloody hands off of me." The former shapeshifter declared.

"Mick, how about you show Hank our kitchen?" I suggested. I knew I would have to explain things to Nate.

Mick obliged, and he and Constantine took Hank out of the lab. I then looked at Nate.

"So, this is Charlie. There's a complicated story to why she looks like Amaya." I told him as I tried to figure out how to explain it.

"You found her on a mission and she convinced you not to send her to Hell and John removed her power to shapeshift." Nate explained.

"I guess it isn't that complicated." I remarked.

"Well Ray told me all of that in an email, but he didn't tell me that she looked like Amaya." Nate explained.

"You write him emails?" I asked.

"I have to do something to communicate with him while he's not on the ship." Ray pointed out. "We're bros."

"Well the point is we can't let your father know we're harboring a fugitive, so we're just going to pretend she's Amaya."

I sighed. It was at that time that the magic detector went off. I went over to the screen.

"So, this is how we detect magical entities in history." I explained. "Right now, it is showing that there is some kind of creature in Paris 1927."

"Gay Paree." Ray remarked.

"Isn't that impolitically correct?" Mick asked.

"Don't you mean politically incorrect?" Zari asked.

"So, now we go to Paris and round up our fugitive." I declared.

"And this takes six of you?" Hank asked. We all had our own unique abilities.

"Seven if you count Amaya." Ray replied.

"It gives us the opportunity to split into groups." I explained. "Some of us can go on the ground, while the rest of us stay here and research."

That led to me going into the city with Nate, Mick, and Hank. I was wearing basically a red kids' flapper costume with black tights and a black headband. I wasn't sure if kids actually dressed like this, but I didn't care. We ended up going to the finest restaurant in town.

"So we need to look around for anyone who can help us find our fugitive." Nate replied. "Ooh, there's Salvador Dali."

"We don't need to ask a man with a funny mustache." Hank replied before he noticed someone. "Oh my God. Papa."

He then went over to the man.

"I thought your grandpa blew up in space." Mick remarked.

"No, that's one of my dad's heroes: Ernest Hemingway." Nate explained. You know, I always pictured Hemingway as being fat with a beard, but I supposed that he wasn't like that until later in life.

Eventually, Nate heard from Dali that a monster was hiding in the catacombs. Unfortunately, he said it a little too loud.

"If a monster is in the catacombs, we must hunt it down." Hemingway declared.

"That's probably a bad idea." I commented.

"Quiet, child." Hemingway declared.

"You heard the man. We must hunt the beast." Hank replied. I decided that I should go with them so they didn't get themselves killed. As much as Hemingway seemed like a bad person, his works were still important to English teachers everywhere. On that subject, why would anyone give his books to 8th-graders?

"You should let the men handle this." Hemingway told me as he cocked a shotgun. I then grabbed one and cocked it.

"I know how to use one of these." I replied.

"I prefer my own." Mick replied as he took out his heat gun.

Simply put the mission was a huge failure. It turned out that the monster was a minotaur and it had an axe which it could use to block bullets.

"We need to fall back." I ordered. Unfortunately, Hank didn't listen and attacked. The beast attacked him with its ax and injured him. We hurried him back to the ship and gave him to Gideon to patch up. I knew that she could heal him especially since she brought me back pretty much being clinically dead. I was glad that I didn't have brushes with death anymore.

Later Nate explained us the myth of the minotaur. It could have left the maze any time but didn't but it was ashamed of its father's rejection. His plan was basically to use a lute to put it to sleep.

"That's a stupid idea. We need to kill this thing." Hank replied. "Captain Lance, tell him that we need to kill it."

"Sorry, Hank, but I agree with him." I declared. "If this doesn't work, you can fire us all."

I did hope that it would work, because otherwise, I'd probably have to go back to school. Not to mention that it would be tough to get me into school since I'm supposed to be nearly thirty years old. I liked to consider myself a year younger considering that I was dead for over a year.

"Captain, there has just been a change in the timeline." Gideon replied. Apparently, the minotaur went after Hemingway and killed everyone in the restaurant. That couldn't happen. We went back to the restaurant just before it was supposed to happen.

"Well, don't you look you look adorable." A woman replied. I realized that I knew who she was. It was Zelda Williams, the first flapper. No, wait, that's Robin Williams's daughter. It was Zelda Fitzgerald. She did kind of look like Zelda Williams though.

At that point, the minotaur attacked.

"There it is: the beast!" Hemingway declared.

Nate started to play the lute and it looked like it was working…until Hemingway had to be an idiot and hit it with a chair. That caused the beast to throw Nate against the wall, breaking the lute. We were in the trouble.

However, unexpectedly, Hank then grabbed a guitar and started to play some kind of folk song. His singing was also surprisingly good and soothing. It was even making me a little bit sleepy. It worked causing the beast to collapse.

"Well I can definitely see the use of your team now." Hank declared.

"I'll be back soon, Dad." Nate replied.

We then went to the kitchen where there was pizza and cake.

"Yes, a pizza party, but why is there cake?" Nate asked.

"Because this party is not for you." I told him. "Ava, can you please come to the kitchen."

She then came out and we all yelled 'SURPRISE!'.

"I can't believe that you remembered." Ava declared. "I barely remembered."

"I would never forget your birthday, my love." I told her. "Now I got you a present."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at the plush.

"It's an Ampharos." I explained. "I have to teach you all about Pokémon someday."

So not as much Sara and Ava in this chapter, but there are still some cute moments. Also Zelda Fitzgerald is played Zelda Williams in this version (who used to date Colin Donnell). Please don't forget to review.


	5. Hell No Dolly

It was morning and Ava and I were going to breakfast. I really did like having her on the ship, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. It was too bad that we wouldn't be able to continue our arrangement after we were returned to normal, but she would have to go back to the Time Bureau. At least Hank didn't know that Ava had been turned into a child as well. Her absence could be explained by her taking care of her nonexistent ailing mother. Hey, he didn't know that she was a clone from the future, so it was a plausible story.

"Why are we still letting Mick keep the diary?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen. Ray had his face in the newspaper and Zari was eating some cereal.

"It makes him happy and a happy Mick is less likely to do something stupid." I pointed out. "Hello, team."

"Hello." Ray replied as he put the paper down to reveal that he suddenly had a mustache. Ava and I both gasped. "Do you like it? I had Gideon stimulate my hair follicles and voila: instant mustache. I read that Nora likes men with mustaches in one of her letters."

"What is she doing right now, anyway?" I questioned.

"She's going back to school." Ray explained. "I also need your help on deciding on a good Christmas gift for her. Do you think she would like a dog?"

"I think it's sweet that you want to get her a gift." Zari replied. "Almost as sweet as this cereal."

"Ooh, I want some." I declared as I poured myself a bowl. "Big Easy Os. Hmm, never heard of them."

"Well apparently, it has all the sweetness of a real beignet." Zari explained. "It even has trivia. Who was the most prolific serial killer in the United States. That is a weird question for a kids' cereal."

"Ted Bundy, but John Wayne Gacy probably had more victims than they found." Ava replied. At that point, we all stared at her. "What? Everyone has their hobbies."

"Okay, you sound like a creepy child." Ray remarked. "Anyway, according to this not-kid-friendly cereal box, it is New Orleans' own, Marie Laveau."

"What? That can't be right." Ava replied as she snatched the box. "There couldn't have been a high-profile female serial killer. I would have heard of her. The box is wrong."

"No, I think the box is right and we have a fugitive." I told her.

"You are correct Captain Lance, There is a fugitive in New Orleans 1856. According to the newspaper, there was a series of murders perpetrated by a killer who could walk through walls." Gideon explained.

"Well it looks like we're going to The Big Easy." I declared.

I had to admit that I liked the idea of dressing up whenever we went to these different times, I was wearing a lilac tiered southern belle dress with white gloves and a white hat. Ava, on the other hand looked less than thrilled about it. Her dress was blue and frilly with a pink underskirt. She also had her hair curled.

"Are we ever going to go to a time period where I don't have to wear a skirt?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that you would have been a tomboy if you had had a childhood." I remarked before I looked at the team. So, according to the records, all of the killers' victim were young and blonde of high society."

"You may be a little too young, Pup." Charlie replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, we need someone to go visit Miss Laveau. Do I have any volunteers?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice that John looked a little uneasy. "Okay, John, you take Charlie and Zari. The rest of us will go and try to find this killer."

"So, you want all of us with magical knowledge away from the fugitive? That can't go wrong in the slightest." Charlie replied. She then grinned. "Sure, I'll go with Jonno and Z."

The rest of us were going to a high society party. It was pretty much a literal tea party because people didn't really drink alcohol at them. At least, I was pretty sure that they did not.

"So, since we're in New Orleans, I wonder if the killer is actually a vampire." Ray replied.

"Ray, the Originals aren't real." I told him. "Besides, the victims were stabbed, not drained of blood."

"But you know blondes are totally Klaus Mikaelson's type." Ray pointed out. Mick and Ava both looked completely confused about what we were talking about.

"John already told me that there were no vampires locked up in the interdimensional prison." I told him.

"Does that mean that you asked him if there were any vampires locked up in the interdimensional prison?" Ava asked me. I blushed.

"I might've." I admitted. "Hey, you're obsessed with serial killers, he likes alien babes, and Ray is a brony."

"This is one weird group." Ava commented as we entered the house.

We started to look around the house. There were quite a few blonde women, so we didn't know who the potential victim was. It might have been a good idea to get a list of names. However, since it was the 19th century, it was possible that they didn't even have a list of victims because they didn't keep track of that kind of stuff back then. We would have to look for anything out of the ordinary.

Ray decided to approach the group.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Raymond Palmer. This is my friend Mick and our daughters, Sara and Ava." He introduced. I wished that he had run that by me first. Also, whose daughter was I supposed to be?

"Welcome to our home." The woman declared. You know that was kind of lucky that he was able to identify the owner of the house. "Perhaps your girls would like to play with our daughter. She's upstairs and it would probably be more interesting than being here."

I sighed. I supposed that we could split up. It would get us some more ground to cover. Plus we could also see if the daughter knew anything about the killer. She would probably be more willing to talk to someone who would actually listen to her. I wasn't sure why I thought she would know. Maybe it was because whenever there was a supernatural serial killer in movies, the kids always knew about it and the adults never listened to them. Then they got killed because no one wanted to see the kids get killed unless they had a lot of problems.

We started to search the rooms for anything suspicious. There were quite a good deal of rooms in the house. Of course, I had lived in a big house myself and had also been to the Queen and Merlyn mansions a couple of times.

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Ava asked.

"No, but if we see something out of the ordinary, chances are that is what we're looking for." I replied as I noticed a door that was open. It was then that I noticed a girl with blonde hair on the bed. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Our dads brought us here." I explained. "I'm Sara and this is Ava. What's your name?"

"Rebekah." She answered. Hmm, that was a bit of a coincidence. "This is my doll. Miley."

"So, Rebekah, do you know anything about any monsters here in New Orleans?" I asked.

"They won't like it if I tell you." She said. Well that was ominous and probably very informative.

"What do you mean they?" Ava asked. It kind of felt like we were in a horror movie.

"My dolls." Rebekah replied.

"I just remembered that we need to leave." I stated as I pulled Ava out. I then turned on the com. "So, it turns out that the killer that we're looking for is a doll. John, do you know anything that could turn a doll into Chucky?"

"It sounds like a dybbuk." John declared. "It's a malicious spirit that likes to possess things."

"Well we just need to find out which doll it is." I replied as we realized that Rebekah had a lot of dolls. It could have been any of them.

"How do we find out which of these is killing people?" Ava questioned.

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out my pretty." A high-pitched voice interrupted. At that point, a very ugly male doll came out and leapt onto me. I threw it to the ground and it grabbed a knife.

"We could use some help up here." I declared. I couldn't help but wonder how it had killed so many people considering that it was very easy to see. Maybe it had snuck up on the woman and attack them or just killed them quickly.

"I hate puppets." Mick declared before he blasted the doll with his gun. It screamed as it was lit on fire. It looked even uglier after being set ablaze like that.

"Well, looks like we've solved this." I stated.

"Yeah, and he nearly set my dress on fire." Ava remarked.

"You don't even like that dress." I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I want this barbarian to light it on fire while I'm wearing it." She argued.

Once we got back to the ship, I decided that I needed to do something about the hostility between them. I came up with an idea.

I decided to call the two of them to dinner.

"What's he doing here?" Ava asked.

"You two have been at each other's throats for a while and I think that we need to find a common ground between you two." I replied. "I know that both of you like to read and Mick also likes to write."

Eventually, I could tell that they seemed to be getting along. Mick seemed a little bit drunk. Suddenly, Ray came in with half of his mustache shaved off. It was one of the strangest looks I have ever seen.

"We have a problem." He declared.

At that point we found out that dybbuk could change vessels and it had taken over…the Martin puppet that Citizen Cold had used last year. What the heck? Hmm, usually, I would think of stronger words there. A fight broke out and finally I kicked it to the ground. I wondered if it realized that becoming a soft puppet wasn't the best idea. Nevertheless, we had Constantine quickly send it to hell. Something like that was too dangerous to send to the Time Bureau. I noticed Constantine still looked kind of off. I needed to talk to him. I decided to do it in the library. Thankfully, he wasn't doing his naked yoga.

"Why have you been acting weird lately?" I asked.

"Being back in New Orleans made me think of someone that I lost." He explained. "His name was Desmond and I loved him."

He then explained how he wanted nothing more to go back in time and save Desmond from being with him because he had to condemn him to Hell to stop a demon. I wondered if that was seriously the only way to do that. I knew I wouldn't be able to do that to Ava.

"So, is Desmond actually dead?" I questioned.

"No." He replied.

"Well, if he's alive in Hell, there has to be some way to get him out of Hell." I reasoned. "We're going to do whatever we can to get him out of there."

"I can't ask you to do that for me." He stated. "I won't let any of you put your lives at risk because of my mistake. Not to mention, we would have to defeat the demon that holds his soul in order to get him back and there's no way that we can do that."

"There's always a way." I argued.

So, Sara found out about Desmond and they're going to try to figure out how to save him. The next chapter will be an original plot involving Christmas and Sara's birthday. Who will they run into? Please don't forget to review.


	6. A Christmas Peril

Christmas was almost here, as in my birthday. When I was younger, I hated being born on Christmas because it always meant that I was going to get one set of presents. Some people also told me that I was lucky to share a birthday with Jesus. Now, I wasn't an atheist, but I did know that Jesus's birth couldn't be confirmed to have happened in late December. In fact, it was first celebrated around that time to compete with the festival of Saturnalia. I looked it up because I wanted to know if I really shared a birthday with Jesus. Some people that I did share the birthday with include _Carrie_ star Sissy Spacek, Humphrey Bogart, _Twilight Zone_ host Rod Serling and singer Jimmy Buffett.

However, I woke up to something truly bizarre. They were red marks on the sheets. I had to check and found that it wasn't from me. I also noticed Ava wasn't in bed. I heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Ava, are you in there?" I asked.

"There's something wrong with me." She said as the water continued to run. "I think I should go to the med bay and ask Gideon about it."

"Ava, you just started your period." I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. That was when it hit me. Ava must have been designed to not have them. After all, she was designed to be the perfect woman, probably by a man and how could a woman truly be perfect if she had PMS? I mean I knew why I didn't have periods anymore because I couldn't have kids after being brought back to life from the Lazarus Pit.

"Gideon, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but could please explain the menstrual cycle to Ava?" I asked.

Gideon quickly explained a rundown of what happened during periods. I couldn't help but wonder if I could have them again as well. I assumed that it meant that I could, which I was definitely not looking forward to.

"So, what you're saying is that I have to deal with this every month, at least until we are returned to normal?" She questioned. "God, this feels hell."

"Gideon, can we have some hot chocolate and Midol with breakfast?" I requested. I also had her make some pads for her. It was what my mom had given me when I had my first period. Tampons took some getting used to and I didn't want Ava to have to deal with that right away. I also was not thrilled that I was going to be starting puberty again.

After we were both dressed, we went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning." Ray greeted us.

"This morning sucks." Ava declared.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

"Hmm, seems like my potion had a side effect that not even I anticipated." John remarked. "It seems like old Sharpie is having her first ever experience with menstruation."

"Oh, you've never had a period before?" Ray questioned. "How is that possible?"

"She's a clone." I reminded him.

"Can everyone stop talking about my damn vagina?" Ava replied angrily.

"Here, these will help you." I stated as I gave her the pill and the beverage with whipped cream on it. "This pill will help you with the pain, bloating, and cramps."

"What's the chocolate for?" Ava questioned.

"It just tastes good." I explained before she took a sip and let out a smile.

"So are we going to take some sort of Christmas vacation?" Constantine asked.

"I love that movie." Ray stated.

"Well I would say that, but aside from Ray's parents and my mom, none of us really have family to go home too." I pointed out.

"There's also that weird version of your sister." Ray declared.

"Don't talk about her." I warned him.

"Well, are you going to see your mom?" Ava questioned.

"I don't think so." I stated. I really didn't want to explain to her why I was a child. Yes, I wanted to spend my birthday with my mom, but things were just too weird. At least I had my girlfriend to spend it with. "Besides, magical creatures don't take a holiday, so neither do we."

"Actually, most magical creatures typically consider Christmas to be a time of peace." Charlie stated as she entered the room.

"But it's not Christmas everywhere." I stated. "Even if there is some kind of holiday truce, the fact that they're spread out through time means that there could still be a fugitive that attacks."

"And this has nothing to do with not wanting your mom to know that you've been regressed?" Ray asked.

"Of course not." I stated. "Gideon, can you please scan for any anomalies."

"Right away, Captain Lance." Gideon replied. "I've detected a magical creature in Germany 1943. A major military based was attacked, causing the Germans to surrender and Adolf Hitler to be executed."

"Nazis. We're supposed to save bloody Nazis?" John asked.

"Look, as terrible of people as they were, this event would have major historical ramifications. We can't allow it to happen." I explained.

I wasn't going to lie and say that the mission didn't make me uncomfortable. I knew that they weren't the same Nazis that killed Martin, but it was still uncomfortable. Come to think of it, it was kind of ironic that the only person to die, other than the minister, was a Jew.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Ava questioned.

"Well for starters, we can't take the whole team." I replied. "Maybe we could pretend to be Italians visiting the Germans, but Zari, you and Charlie can't come because we don't want to start any fights."

You know, I couldn't think of anywhere less kid-friendly than a Nazi base, but it was the mission that we had to do. I was a little surprised that the event happened on Christmas Eve though.

We headed onto the base. I really hoped that this mission would be worth it. Part of me did want whatever this magical creature to just be able to kill the Nazis, but the more logical part of me knew that I couldn't allow that to happen. Being a hero means that you don't get to choose who to save. We had saved religious fanatics, Confederates and even that jerk Hemingway. If we picked and chose who to save, how would that really make us any better than the villains that we were not saving. Not to mention, a lot of Nazis were just brainwashed.

"Halt. Who goes there?" One of them greeted us.

"We are from Italian army," Ray replied with a rather bad accent. "We thought we would visit our German brothers for the holiday."

"All of you?" The soldier asked, looking at Ava and I in particular.

"These are highly trained child soldiers, specializing in hand to hand combat." Ray explained. I was pretty that he wanted me to show them, so I brought the man to the ground and held a knife to his throat, before letting him go. "The Allies will be caught off guard by them."

"Well then. Please join us." The soldier stated after he got back to his feet.

I saw that there was a bit of a feast happening. They had some duck and stuffing and various other foods as well. It looked delicious. I knew that we didn't come to party and the idea of sharing a meal with Nazis was almost enough to make me lose my appetite, but I also knew that it would be rude not to partake in their food. There was also some German Chocolate Cake, which I knew that Ava would appreciate, even though I didn't like it.

As it got late, I couldn't help but hear some sounds. They made me a little bit nervous.

"Don't be alarmed, Child." One of the soldiers told me. "That's probably just Saint Nicholas and his reindeer. He'll be delivering presents to all of the girls and boys as long as they're not Jewish."

At that point, there was some kind of growling. It frightened the officer a little.

"Heinrich, go check that out." He ordered one of the soldiers.

The soldier went outside, probably because he couldn't refuse an order. He looked kind of scared. There was a scream, followed by a gunshot and then more screaming before we saw Heinrich's bloody body thrown against the snow.

"Men, we must fight whatever beast is out there." The officer stated. I knew that we would also have to stop the monster. I began to think of what it kind of monster would ignore this so-called Christmas truce that Charlie spoke of and I couldn't help but think of one. Was it possible that it really existed. I mean yes, it was possible, but what were the actual chances of it? Could it be the one we were after.

At that point, another one of the soldiers was grabbed and we saw a demonic figure feeding on him. It looked like it was what I thought.

"It's Krampus." The officer declared in fear. "Men, run as fast as you can."

Didn't they know that running from the monster never worked. Instead, we chose to fight it. Mick and Ray both shot blasters at it. It turned out that Krampus was vulnerable to fire, which I supposed shouldn't have been too surprising since it generally came out during the winter. At that point, John readied the spell and sent it to Hell. I was glad that it was over quickly because that thing was terrifying to look at. I would probably have nightmares about it and I didn't have nightmares that often.

"I can't say that I ever expected to go on a mission like that." Ava stated after we got back onto the ship. "Who would have thought that we come across a demon on Christmas? So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Honestly, being with you is enough." I explained. "I guess I'm going to turn 13. When I was 13, I wanted a Game Boy."

"You really should spend your birthday with your mom." Ava stated. "Prepubescent or not, you're one of the only ones who still has a family left, or my case never had one."

"I'll go but only if you come with me." I proposed. I knew it was going to be really embarrassing.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Gideon, set a course for Central City, 2018." I declared.

I sent my mom a text saying that I was coming, but that I was a little bit different. She probably assumed that I had changed my hair or maybe that I was pregnant. I rang the doorbell. She surprised when she saw me.

"Hi, Mom." I greeted her.

"Well this certainly is very different." She stated as she gave me a hug. "How did this happen?"

"It's kind of a complicated story." I admitted with a blush. "I don't know if you remember my girlfriend Ava from the funeral."

"I'm kind of not how you would remember me either." Ava said.

"Well, I'm just glad that you two are here." Mom declared. "So, how long have you been like this anyway?"

"A few weeks." I answered. "But Mom, I am not going back to school. We're going to find a way to fix this."

We then went inside and sat by the tree. I had gotten my mom some books because I was never good at picking out gifts. When I was younger, I always wondered why I had to get other people gifts for my birthday.

One gift that I wasn't expecting was one from Ava. I couldn't help but wonder how she even had time to get me one.

"I sent Gary to get this for you." She replied as I opened the box. "It may not be a Game Boy, but it's better."

Inside was a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Pokémon Let's Go Eevee. I had heard about the game and really wanted to play it.

"Thank you. This is the best birthday ever." I told her as I hugged both her and my mom. I was glad that I came.

So Sara got to celebrate her birthday with her mom and they also came across Krampus. Speaking of cramps, Ava had her first period. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lucha De Apuestas

It was the day after Christmas. Ava and I were still at my mom's house. It had been nice spending some time with her since I hadn't done it in years. I was sleeping soundly until we were both woken up by Ava's phone going off rather loudly. At the same time, my phone also went off.

"It's Gary." She said.

"Mine is from Nate." I explained. "There must be a problem at the Time Bureau."

"I knew we shouldn't have left those idiots in charge." Ava replied as we both answered our respective phones.

"Nate, what's wrong?" I answered.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call? Maybe I just want to wish you Merry Christmas."

"You're a day late for that." I pointed out. "Now, what's wrong."

"So, one of the magical creatures that we captured has escaped." He explained.

"Is it something dangerous?" I inquired.

"Kind of. It's a Kaupe." He answered.

"A what?" I responded.

"It's a Hawaiian creature that resembles a wolfman." Nate responds.

"How do you let a werewolf escape?" I asked in frustration.

"I didn't let it escape." Nate argued. "Our creature handler that wasn't even supposed to be there let it free."

"Gary, don't do anything. We're coming there." Ava declared.

This was going to be interesting explaining to my mom. I hadn't told her about the dangerous creatures. It wasn't exactly something for the dinner table. I was also glad that we didn't have any family come over on the count of they were all dead. Well there was that other Laurel, but she wasn't my sister. I was glad that she didn't have to see me like this.

We headed to the Time Bureau and found that Oliver had been released. I could tell that Ava looked particularly unhappy to be there especially since she was not supposed to be there.

"Do you know how infuriating it is to have to come here because you two idiots messed up?" She asked. Hm, I would have expected stronger language. "Who hired this person that released the monster?"

"Technically, she was hired by my father." Nate explained. "Well he assumed that she worked for us and I didn't want to tell him that she didn't, so we gave her a job."

"Well now one of you is going to fire her." Ava declared. "Which one of you is it going to be?"

"Gary." Nate said quickly.

"Well now we have to see if we can clean up your mess." I remarked. "Don't do anything about the monster. Just tell us if you manage to find out any information."

"You might want to leave because my dad is still in the building." He declared. At that point, Ava grabbed my hand and started to run. I had to admit that it was kind of fun. I forgot how much fun it was to just run around buildings time.

We headed back to the Waverider and got the team together for a meeting.

"So we have a loose creature but we don't know where it has escaped to." I explained as I noticed John wasn't wearing a shirt. "John, put some clothes."

"What are we looking for?" Ray inquired.

"A Copay or something?" I responded.

"A Kaupe: It's a Hawaiian beast that has been known to eat people." John responded. He still didn't put on a shirt. "It can be very deadly, especially since it's similar to a werewolf."

"I can't believe that we're going to see a werewolf." Ray replied with glee. Only he could get so excited about it.

"Do we know if this creature has the ability to turn others into werewolves?" I questioned. It was something that we probably needed to be prepared for.

"Should be able to, but precise methods aren't currently known." John explained.

"That's not helpful." I remarked. The last thing that I wanted was to be a teenager and a werewolf.

"I'll see if I can find out more." John stated as he walked off.

"Put on a shirt while you're in there." I told him.

I then went back to my room. I needed to take a shower. I probably also needed to explain to my mom that I was going back to traveling through time.

"So at least you got to spend your birthday without any weirdness happening." Ava stated. "I have a feeling that I might need to go back to work."

"You know you shouldn't do that." I remarked. "Plus it's also not legal."

"Well no one else knows how to run it as well as I do." She pointed out.

"We'll get through this mess and you can stay with us." I assured her. "I like having you here. Besides, who else is going to help you through puberty?"

"I guess I do like spending time with you." Ava agreed. "I'm glad that I have someone that loves me so much, especially since I don't have parents."

"You did have a father, just not in the traditional sense. Rip was like your father." I explained.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better, but thanks for trying." She stated. "Even if he was a father figure to me, he's dead now. How do you deal with people dying so well?"

"It's something that the League of Assassins taught me, but I'm not sure if I'm the best. It still hurts every time you lose someone." I replied. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"You're not going to." She assured me, "You're never going to lose me."

At that time, I got a call from Nate.

"So, it seems our handler escaped and sent the Kaupe somewhere into the timeline." He said.

"We'll have Gideon scan for any suspicious activity." I replied. "Thanks Nate. Gideon…"

"I'm already on it, Captain." Gideon interrupted. Her listening on all my phone calls was annoying sometimes. "It turns out that there is a disturbance in Mexico 1961. Shall I set a course and alert the team that we are going?"

We went into Mexico and I was at least glad that I could wear pants. I was a bit surprised when we got to the building that Gideon told us was the source of the supernatural activity.

"Why would a monster want to stay here in this dump?" I asked.

"This isn't a dump. It's home of the greatest sport in Mexico's history." John told us. "Lucha Libre."

"I never pegged you for a wrestling fan." I remarked.

"There's a big difference between professional wrestling and this. For one, this isn't staged." John pointed out. "From the looks of it, this is definitely where we'll find our monster."

I then saw a poster for someone called El Lobo, which if my high school Spanish was correct, meant the wolf.

"So, we need to watch first. We're not going to interrupt any fights and we'll see if we can catch him afterwards." I declared

"Are you sure that will work?" Ava asked.

"It's the best plan that we have right now." I pointed out.

The fight was kind of exciting, even though the monster won pretty easily. It was kind of unfair for someone with superhuman strength to compete against regular humans.

Once the fight was over, we went outside to see the monster. I knew that we needed to capture the beast and take him back to the Time Bureau. Before we could get to the beast, I got a call from Zari.

"So, it turns out that this creature handler says the footage of her releasing the monster was doctored." She declared.

"Can you check to verify that?" I asked. I hoped that this wouldn't be a probably.

"I am on it." Zari replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something out."

We then went to fight the beast. Ray had his suit, Mick had his gun, and John had his various magic. Of course, none of them were as well trained in hand-to-hand combat as I was. I was also skilled in taking down larger opponents as it was something that the League of Assassins taught me.

We got into a fight. I knew superhumans were a bit out of my depth, but I was up for a challenge. He turned out to be impervious to fire, so Mick's gun was useless. After a bit of a struggle, I managed to take him down. He managed to get a scratch on me, but it was nothing that Gideon couldn't patch up.

After the fight, I managed to get a call from Zari. Maybe she was the best hacker in the world not named Felicity Smoak.

"That was fast." I replied.

"Yeah, well there's a bit of bad news," She said. "The video was altered, but the number associated with it belongs to Nate's dad. We think he might have a hand in it. The only way for us to be sure is to get it from him."

"Well do you know where he is going to be tonight?" I asked.

"He is going to be at a benefit tonight." She said. "Nate is going to take me."

I took Ava back to the Waverider.

"Feel like going to a party tonight?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that those parties are more for adults." She pointed out.

"But they're not exclusively for them." I countered. "We need to try to get Nate's dad phone and we need to be in DC anyway to return the monster."

"I don't even like those kind of parties." She told me.

"But we haven't really gotten to go on a date in a while." I declared. "I know this may not be the most ideal situation, but sometimes you have to take what you can get."

"I guess you know how to sell it." She admitted.

The two us changed into some formal dresses, which were a bit more sparkly than I would have liked, but they were what Gideon recommended for a formal event. I had a feeling that we would be the youngest ones there, but I hoped that we would still be able to have some kind of fun.

"Dance with me." I suggested.

"Why?" She asked.

"We need to act natural, at least until we get the signal from Nate."

The two of headed to the dancefloor and while a few people stared at us, we ignored them and just moved to the music. I didn't expect Ava to be such a good dancer, but she was good at pretty much everything, so I shouldn't have been surprised. I wanted to keep moving with her. It was magical. If we could dance forever, I would want to because it felt so good to move along with her.

However, we soon got the signal from Zari that she needed to show us the video. We went over to there with Nate.

"You got the phone?" I asked.

"Yes, and this is the original video." Zari replied as she played a video of the creature handler hiding while a group of men in black suits kidnapped the creature. Well, that might have been good information before we gave the creature back to them.

"I think the Time Bureau has been compromised." Ava replied. "I never should have left. I have to fix this. I have to do something about this."

"Ava, I don't think that there is anything that we can do from the inside and we don't even know what they're planning yet. We'll have to figure it out before she can do anything to stop them."

When we got back to the Waverider, I looked in the window. I thought I noticed something strange. It looked like my eyes were glowing yellow, but then I looked again and saw that they were blue. I must have been seeing things. I then went into the ship and began to get ready for bed as I tried to figure out what to do.

This story is back with Legends. I basically wrote Mona out of the episode. And Sara's going to be a more traditional werewolf when she finds out about it. Not to mention, Sara and Ava didn't break up. Please don't forget to review.


	8. The Blunderful World of Disney

When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't help but feel a little bit itchy. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted it to stop. I also felt like I really didn't want to work today. I just wanted to spend the day with Ava watching some Disney movies or maybe even Disney Channel. I couldn't but notice that I was becoming a little obsessed with it lately. I mean I had really loved it when I was a kid and tween. I loved the cartoons like _Recess, Aladdin, and Gargoyles,_ along with shows like _Even Stevens, Lizzie McGuire,_ and my personal favorite: _The Jersey._ Seeing a show made for kids about sports was amazing for a tomboy like me.

After breakfast, I took Ava to the theater because I wanted to just have some fun on our day off with her.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted us to relax here and watch some movies." I said. "Though I love horror movies, I want to educate you on the movies of my childhood. Now which one should I choose?"

It was nice having a system that could play any movie without having to worry about whether or not it was on Netflix or not.

"I know. Gideon play _The Lion King_." I stated.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Captain." She told me.

"Why not?" I asked. Had Disney figured out about our technically copyright-infringing technology?

"Because the movie has ceased to exist." Gideon explained. "It seems much of the Disney catalog has."

"Can you find a reason why?" I asked.

"I can." Gideon assured me. "It turns out that the launch of Walt Disney World was a disaster that led to numerous deaths. No reason was ever given, but the company was bankrupted by the failure. Some witnesses say that a monster was involved."

"No one does that to my childhood." I replied. "Gideon, get the team together. We're going to Disney World."

On top of saving the theme park, I was also extremely excited. I hadn't been to Disney World since before the Queen's Gambit. I just hoped that I was tall enough to ride all of the rides. I was pretty sure that I was. The only downside was that we weren't going to get to enjoy a day off. Well, we were going on vacation, so it was worth it.

"Why did we need to get here so early?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to Disney World." I explained.

"What?" Mick questioned.

"It's part of the mission." I stated. "The opening of Disney World was sabotaged by a magical creature, causing the company to go bankrupt. We have to stop it."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Zari questioned. "They are kind of evil."

"They are not evil!" I argued. "Without Disney, there would be no Lion King, no _Tron,_ no Marvel Cinematic Universe, no new Star Wars movies. Okay, we'd probably be okay with that, but also no _Desperate Housewives."_

"No!" Mick screamed. "We have to save those brats."

"Hell, it's probably bad for the theme park industry as a whole." John added. "And we have to get all of the magical creatures out of the timeline. But I am not wearing those bloody ears."

So we all got ready to go to the happiest place on Earth. I realized that Ray and I were probably the only ones who had ever been to the park, with the possibility of John. I could still barely contain my excitement. Who wouldn't be excited when they were going to Disney World.

"You're going to love it here." I told Ava. Well were both decked out in Disney gear. I was wearing a long-sleeved black and jersey tee with jean shorts and red sneakers and sunglasses, and she was wearing a white Mickey tee with jean shorts and Minnie ears.

"I wish that I could share your enthusiasm, but there still is a monster on the loose." She reminded me.

"Well hopefully, it won't show up until after we get a chance to ride some of the rides." I declared.

I quickly found out that the park was not as I remembered. I shouldn't have been surprised since it was just opening. They still had The Haunted Mansion, Peter Pan's Flight and It's A Small World, but rides like Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, and Pirates of the Caribbean hadn't been built yet. Still, I could have fun there.

The crowds weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Maybe it was because they were letting a limited number of people inside. I still wanted to go on all of the rides. There was no greater feeling than being a kid at Disney World, even though it did make me think of the family that I had lost.

But I wasn't going to focus on that. I was going to focus on the scares of the Haunted Mansion, getting wet on Jungle Cruise, eating various Mickey-shaped foods. I even saw a smile come to Ava's face after she was done with her first roller coaster.

"That was amazing." She gushed. "Why didn't you tell me that roller coasters were so amazing?"

"It's the magic of Disney." I explained. "I told you that you would love it here. Now how about we go It's A Small World. It's too bad that I can't show you more. Maybe I should take you to the present Disney World sometime."

We sat in the little boat with Ray, who was probably having as much fun as we were.

"Okay, this song is kind of annoying." Ava admitted.

"Yeah, it is, but it's still amazing to see all of this stuff." I replied. "You have to be amazed at all of the detail that went into these rides. That's why I always liked Disney the best. It's not about how fast or high that you go, each ride is its own experience and that's what makes it so cool."

I could only think to myself what kind of monster would want to ruin a place like this. Yes, I knew that it was a literal monster, but still why did it have to come here? Why couldn't it go somewhere less impactful than Disney? Why not just attack downtown Orlando? Granted, we would still have to stop it if it did, but there wouldn't be as many historical ramifications as this had. I couldn't help but wonder if it was how Ray and Nate felt when Star Wars erased from history. No wait, they couldn't remember that.

We ended up staying for hours. The downside of the park not being as big was that there really wasn't as much to do. I didn't mind riding some of the rides multiple times because I never really got to do that before, but I still wanted to go on some of the rides that hadn't been built yet. Another thing that I noticed was that the park hadn't built designated smoking areas yet because I saw Constantine with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Do you really have to do that here?" I asked him as he put it out. "So, have you had any luck finding the magical creature yet?"

"There's definitely something in the vicinity, but I don't think that it's entered the park just yet." He explained before there was a sudden wind. "Scratch that, looks like it just made landfall."

It was then that we heard some screams. The monster was here and we needed to get to it fast before anyone got killed.

"That's coming from Tomorrowland." I explained. You know, I liked that movie even though it didn't really seem anyone else did. I rented the DVD after I was resurrected. I don't see why it didn't do very well.

Once we got to Tomorrowland, we came face-to-face with a giant dog with three heads. It reminded me of Fluffy from the Harry Potter movie. I knew that it had another name, but at the moment, I was blanking on it. I was sure that someone else knew what it was.

"Oh great: a Cerberus." John stated as he surveyed the beast. That's what it was called. "It's a guardian of hell, but it's also been known to take people to hell. We need to be careful around this thing. Legend says that it can breathe fire."

At that moment, it breathed fire, setting the Grand Prix Raceway ablaze.

"I don't think it's a legend." I said.

At that moment, I noticed a basketball. I decided to go with what I knew about dogs and threw it so it could see it and it started to run after it. It then brought the ball back to me. One of the heads even licked my face with a giant tongue.

"I think this one is a puppy." I remarked. "We just have to find a way to get it to the Time Bureau. I wonder if they have a place to hold it."

We called in some agents and they were able to successfully move the dog. It looked like that wasn't that hard at all. I guessed that no one actually thought to treat it like a dog.

"That was easy." I remarked.

However, my skin suddenly started to itch again. I looked into the sky and I saw that it was a full moon. My teeth started to hurt. Oh no. When the Kaupe scratched me, it must have infected me. I started to hunch over in pain as I felt my bones shift.

"Bloody hell. This is not good." John remarked as I felt my clothes start to rip. Strange thoughts started to fill my head: the desire to hunt, to kill. It was like when I was first brought back from the Lazarus Pit, but instead of Thea being my target, it was everyone. I couldn't stand up anymore. I saw a squirrel and ran towards it, devouring it as quickly as I could. I didn't remember much that happened after that. It was some kind of black out. I really hoped that I didn't hurt anyone even though at the time, I didn't care.

When I regained conscious thought, I noticed that I was inside the ship. I was covered with a blanket. It looked like my clothes had been destroyed.

"Sara? Sara?" I heard Ava call to me. I tried to walk over to her but I was stopped by a forcefield.

"Ava, you need to let me out of here." I said.

"I kind of don't know the code." She admitted. "How did this happen?"

"When we were fighting the Kaupe, it scratched me." I told her.

"But you didn't look like that. You turned into a wolf." She explained.

"Gideon, override this cell please." I requested.

"Of course, Captain." Gideon replied as the forcefield dissipated.

After a shower, I headed out to see the team.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's really bad, Captain." John explained. "Lycanthropy is something that can be only be cured if it's before the first transformation."

"On the bright side, now you can't take offense when I call you Pup, Pup." Charlie remarked. I glared at her.

"But why did I turn into a wolf instead of that thing?" I asked. None of that made any sense to me.

"I'd have to guess it was a mixture of all of the different kinds of magic in your system." John replied.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm a werewolf and I will be for the rest of my life," I stated. "Well I guess there's nothing that I can do about that. I assume that you managed to get me out of there before I could hurt anyone."

"We did." Ray replied. "And history is back on track."

"Well then I need to go watch _The Lion King_ with my girlfriend." I declared as I took Ava back to the theater.

Well now Sara is officially a werewolf. On the bright side, she got to spend the day at Disney World with Ava. Who doesn't love a day at Disney? Please don't forget to review.


	9. Seance and Sensibility

I was awoken in the morning by Gideon saying that we had a call coming in from the Time Bureau. I wasn't sure what to expect. I hoped that Hank wasn't going to yell at us. We hadn't done anything wrong…lately. I wished that I had had more time to get ready, but these things never seemed to happen when I wanted them to. I would have to talk to him and hope that we weren't being fired because I really did not want to go to school. Having to do it once was enough. I probably learned being captain of the Waverider than I ever did in school.

I opened to the video to see that it wasn't Hank, but Nate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up Nate?" I asked. He looked like he had something serious to say.

"My dad died." He replied. Well that was not what I was expecting him to say.

"What happened?" I questioned with concern. I was not the best at dealing with death, even though I had seen a lot of it.

"I think Nora Darhk killed him." He declared.

"Do you have any proof of that?" I replied. It didn't sound like something Nora would do. She seemed like she was trying to be good now.

"No, but I found her over her body." He replied.

"Are you having a funeral?" I asked. I didn't really like funerals, but Nate was there for me when my dad died.

"We're having a wake today." He explained.

"We'll be there." I told him. I then looked to Ava who was still asleep me.

I ended up taking her, Ray, John and Mick with me. I was wearing a black lace dress. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to go to any more funerals, at least not for another few years.

"I don't think that I should be here." Ray declared.

"You're his best friend." I pointed out. "Besides, we don't even have proof that Nora killed his father. We need to be here for him. Put that out."

The last part was directed at John.

"I can't believe that we're going to another one of these in less than a year." Ava remarked. It was the fourth for me after Martin, Rip, and of course my dad. Like I said, I didn't want to go another one any time soon.

I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be an eerie aura in the place. Before I joined the team, I would just shake it off, but something about the place just disturbed me. I needed a distraction.

At that time, I got a call from Zari.

"So we have a bit of a problem." She said. "The collective works of Jane Austen have disappeared from history."

"This can wait, Zari." I told her.

"Does someone say that history is in trouble?" Ray asked before putting on a corny voice "Legends assemble!"

"Yeah, I would also like to go. This place makes me uncomfortable." Ava added.

"What's going on?" Nate interrupted.

"Nothing. There's a fugitive, but it can wait." I told him.

"No, you should go. I'm glad that you came, but you shouldn't put your jobs on hold for me." He declared.

"Okay." I said before I kissed him on the cheek and then Ray kissed him on the cheek. We then headed back to the ship.

"So, Gideon traced the fugitive to a wedding that Jane Austen attended in Bath." Charlie explained.

"So as much as I love weddings, I'm gonna go to my bedroom." Ray announced before he walked off.

"Is he acting weirder than normal?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie, Zari, and Ava all agreed.

"Now, we shouldn't talk about men anymore otherwise we're in jeopardy of failing the Bechdel Test." I remarked.

From there we went to England I couldn't help but feel like I was in this movie of _Pride and Prejudice_ that I fell asleep while watching in my senior English class. As soon as we got there, Zari was nearly hit by a horse. At that point, the driver got up and went over to her. He looked a bit unusual because I was pretty sure that there were only white people in the movie I saw.

"Forgive me, Miss. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Only my pride." Zari replied. He was flirting with her. At that point, his…I'm not sure if slavery was abolished in England…I'll just say boss broke them up.

"Ooh Zari, that guy has a crush on you." I teased.

"You look cute together." Ava added.

When then headed to the wedding.

"Wow, that groom is not someone that I'd want to marry." I commented.

"You're too young to know a man's charms are equal to his fortunes." A woman interrupted. "Mr. Docherty's fortunes are most prodigious."

"Jane, let her mother tell her." Another woman chided her.

So, it looked like we found Jane Austen. The only question was where was the fugitive.

The wedding then started before the bride suddenly stopped.

"I cannot marry you, Mr. Docherty." She declared. There was a collective gasp around the room. "My heart yearns for another. I love my maid Ellen."

Well that was unexpected. I wasn't expecting to see any women kissing. Of course, from there various people started to declare their love for each other and I couldn't help but wonder if I was in Seltzer and Friedberg movie.

"Now this is what I call a wedding." Charlie commented.

We then left and I was confused.

"Why do I have a feeling that this didn't actually happen?" Ava asked.

"Gideon, do you know anything about the wedding we just attended?" I questioned.

"Yes, it turns out that there were a series of lust outbreaks across England in 1802." Gideon replied.

"We need to find the cause of it." I declared.

"Well Jane Austen was a social observer. She would probably know about it." Ava suggested. I didn't know that she had read about that.

"The servants always more." Charlie argued. "I bet that handsome coachman knows something."

However, I could tell that Ava really wanted to meet Jane Austen, so the two of us went to see her. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be condescended to again. It seemed like whenever we went to another time period, someone did. It seemed like being a child in any time before the 60s was not easy.

So, we went to see Jane Austen. Her maid took us to see her. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Miss Austen, these are young Miss Lance and Miss Sharpe. Try not to scare them." The woman said.

"I'll try not to," Jane declared.

"Are you writing?" Ava asked.

"This is just a letter." Jane lied. "Are your parents okay with you being here?"

"They are." I lied. "So, that wedding was very unusual."

"That wedding was just one of the many unusual things that has happened since Lord Remington has arrived in town." Jane explained. "However, Miss Sinclair's situation was truly horrendous."

"Why do you think that?" Ava asked. I wasn't sure if there was a sense of homophobia in her words or not.

"Well, she will lose her fortune and the two women will have nothing." Jane declared.

"But shouldn't their love be able to overcome the loss?" Ava questioned.

"That is not how things work, my dear." Jane said. "People don't marry for love. They marry for money. Be glad that I'm teaching now before you make a mistake."

At that point, I couldn't help but feel really angry that she was talking to my girlfriend like that.

"Sara, we should leave." Ava said before she whisked me away. "Our parents wanted to be back for dinner."

We then exited the building and she spoke again.

"Your eyes glowed in there." She stated. "We can't let people find out."

"Well it's not a full moon, so I'm not going to change." I pointed out. "But I did want to hurt her, so you're probably right."

At that point, we couldn't help but find a group of woman chatting about the coachman.

"Oh my god, Zari is going to get dirty with the fugitive." I declared. Why did I say it like that?

We started to run to the stable and it sounded like there was something happening between Zari, Charlie and the fugitive. I really didn't want to open the door.

"Zari, Charlie, we think he might be…" I said hoping that she would hear me before I was cut off.

"The fugitive." Zari said as she opened the door with the man tied up. "We know. This is Kamadeva, the Hindu God of love. Look, I'm not going to sleep with a magical fugitive."

I couldn't help but notice that Charlie frowned there.

"You are incredible." The god said. "A woman has never been able to resist my charms before."

"You are coming with us," I declared as Ava and I dragged him away.

"I will follow Miss Zari to the World's End." He said. I thought people stopped believing the Earth was flat. Wait, no there's still that basketball player. I couldn't remember his name, but I knew he was LeBron's sidekick.

We then trapped him in the prison.

"Looking like you won't be ruining anymore marriages, Kamadeva." I stated.

"I only sought to give people the courage to follow their hearts." He argued.

"Looks like he likes you." Charlie told Zari.

"Unfortunately. Jane Austen's career is still in jeopardy." Gideon stated. Did she need to see something that would give her the hope that she needed?

"Well we can't go to her tonight." I declared.

We then left him.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't help but hear weird sounds. It sounded like beds were moving. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. However, it sounded like it was coming from Ray's room. What was going on in there? I then went back to my room.

"Well I had the most amazing dream." Charlie replied.

"You too?" Zari asked. Ava and I looked at each other in confusion.

"So what are we going to do about Jane Austen?" Ava questioned.

"Let's not worry about that? Let's focus on who Zari dreamed of shagging." Charlie replied.

"We could not do that." I pointed out. "We need to fix this so we can leave."

"Why don't we show her real love." Ava replied.

"I doubt that she would believe anything we tell her." I remarked. "She doesn't understand."

"That's why need to show not tell." She responded.

So, we went back to Jane Austen's house. I wasn't sure that this would work. How would we be able to convince her?

"What are you two doing back here?" She asked.

"You're wrong about love." Ava declared.

"How can you say that? You don't even know what love is." Jane argued.

"I may be young but I am fully aware of what love is." Ava remarked before she grabbed me and kissed me. Jane gasped at that. I was a little surprised as well. "I love Sara. I don't care if I have nothing with her or all of the money in the world."

"I do believe that you should only marry for love." Jane replied. That was also unexpected. "I believe it so much that I rejected the only man that has ever asked for my hand,"

"You need to write. You could be the greatest writer of a generation." Ava pointed out.

"I've been rejected by every publisher." She pointed out.

"All it takes is one person to believe in you." I declared. "Don't give up. You'll be the woman that all other women authors look up to."

When we got back to the ship, there was some weird dancing going on. Also Ray had Nora with him. I probably shouldn't have been surprised by that. Kamadeva was controlling their minds or something. I went over to him and punched him out, which apparently broke the spell.

"What the heck was that?" I questioned.

"I think the two of you are unaffected by his powers." Charlie replied. "I guess it would be of icky if his powers affected children."

Well it seemed that being this young was actually good for something. At that time. Nora spoke up.

"I didn't kill Nate's dad. He was killed by a demon named Neron." She declared.

So for starters, Happy Birthday to Sara Lance. It's been awhile since I updated. Anyway, I figured that Kamadeva's powers wouldn't affect children. Also Jane Austen was moved by Sara and Ava. Though it probably won't cause Mr. Darcy to become Miss Darcy...probably. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
